


The Boy and the Mercenary

by StephanieRitaClark (StephirothWasTaken), StephirothWasTaken



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Murder, Punctured, Revenge, Stab Wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephanieRitaClark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Battle fatigue leaves a mercenary vulnerable to assassination.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949482
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Boy and the Mercenary

Lial grunted as the blade punctured his abdomen. He had noticed the blade glinting in the firelight, but by then it had already been too close to him to do much about it. The mercenary blamed his battle fatigue for making it easy to his assailant to catch him off guard, but if he survived his wound—he would not because the healer had already gone home—he would kill himself from embarrassment: it was a kid who had done it.

The kid had to have been only nine years old. Dirt covered his face, making his piercing blue eyes stand out even more. He growled as he yanked the blade out of Lial’s belly, and he took a step back, trembling with fear and rage as he wanted the mercenary double over with pain. Tears and snot poured down his face, leaving clean streaks on his cheeks.  
“That’s for killing my mother!” the boy cried.

Lial wished that jogged a memory, but even if his head was not so preoccupied with the pain wracking him, there were too many mothers kings and lords had paid him to kill. Despite everything, Lial chuckled. Part of him was proud of himself for holding back screams. Another part of him wanted the boy to plunge the knife into him again, just to make him die faster.

The boy only watched him until he collapsed, falling into an eternal sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day three of Whumptober2020! I used an alternative prompt for this because the original was difficult for me to come up with anything.
> 
> I am also posting these on [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com/post/630815305413902336/whumptober-2020-masterlist) and [tapas](https://tapas.io/series/In-Unsafe-Hands).
> 
> These prompts will also be used in a full-length novel that I am writing as well. It will have some nasty eldrich stuff that I'm excited to write about. You can stay up to date on that by signing up to my newsletter, which will also allow you to have a free short story called "Witch."  
> [Click here for the newsletter.](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com/sign-up/)


End file.
